


No, I Don't Believe There's A Place I Can Call A Place To Get Away From It All

by Restekel



Category: The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Definitely Has A Fort Somewhere, Jack Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restekel/pseuds/Restekel
Summary: Jack keeps disappearing throughout the day, June's worried about him.
Relationships: June Del Toro & Jack Sullivan, June Del Toro/Jack Sullivan
Comments: 30
Kudos: 26





	No, I Don't Believe There's A Place I Can Call A Place To Get Away From It All

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me for this, JMLeeds gave me an idea for a secret place for Jack to go to and I turned it into this work of... What ever my sleep deprived brain could think of while texting my boyfriend at the same time.
> 
> Enjoy?

"It's midnight! Where the hell were you?" Jack startled at Junes voice as he entered the treehouse, attempting to sneak back to his room.

"I was out... It's not that big of a deal." He replied, shrugging as he took another step towards the room.

"Not that big of a deal? It's the apocalypse Jack! You could've been hurt and none of us would've known!" Jack flinched at the harsh tone, feeling guilt pool in his stomach at the thought of worrying his friend. "You've been disappearing quite a bit lately." June took a breath. "Do- Do you need to talk about anything?"

Jack sighed, shaking his head as he looked into her worried eyes. "Im fine, I've just been out on quests." He displayed his usual bravado. "Look, I'm going to go to bed... Good night June." Jack started to walk away, flinching as June continued.

"Don't think you're getting away that easy Sullivan, we will be having a talk about this tomorrow. The only reason I'm letting you go is because you look as if you're about to kneel over."

Jack chuckled nervously, quickly making the few extra steps to his room, collapsing onto his bed just before was out.

\---------------

Morning came quickly, and to June's disappointment Jack was already far gone, only a note on the coffee table to let them know he'd left.

She grumbled, crinkling the note in her hand. Tossing it aside she moved over to the window, poking her head out confirmed that Dirk and Quint were in front of the treehouse testing out more experiments with the monsters.

"Any of you seen Jack?" The group looked up towards her at the holler.

"He left about 20 minutes ago, he seemed pretty eager to leave." Quint answered. "Although he didn't tell us where he was going."

June moved back in to the living room, flopping onto the couch in annoyance. "Alright June, this is just another story right?" She sat up, with her elbows on her knees. "What do I know about Jack?" "He's nerdy- he could've gone to the comic book store or the arcade?" She shook her head. "It's not likely, he would've invited us if he did." She looked towards the window. "Where have you been going Jack Sullivan." 

Rover popped his head through the window at her question.

"Rover!" She got an idea as she jumped off of the couch, over to where the monster dog was. "Do you think you could lead me to Jack?"

Rover barked, turning to show her the saddle as if telling her to get on. 

"You got it buddy." She smirked, mounting the beast. She gave his side two pats. "Lets go find Jack."

Rover jumped down from the treehouse with June in tow, she let the others know where she was going before they were off.

They traipsed through the town towards the edge of the forest, Rover halted for a moment.

"Jack's in there?" June asked, Rover huffed back. She looked into the trees for any sign of him, she took a breath and urged Rover to continue. He advanced into the woods at a slower pace, June holding her spear incase of any rogue monsters wanting to make her into a snack.

She became confused at the sight of a small stick fort with an old red curtain as a replacement for a door. Rover came to a stop just in front of the fort, she hopped off his back into the crunching fall leaves beneath her.

Her eyes landed on the discarded backpack and dingy baseball sword that Jack had become fond of, she turned towards the door, uncertainty creeping up as the sound of whimpers met her ears.

"Stay here boy." She commanded to Rover, who laid down at the request.

She inched towards the fort, becoming less hesitant as Jacks voice could be heard from inside, she pulled back the curtain.

As she entered she noticed the twinkling Christmas lights along with a ratty old blanket on the floor. Her heart dropped to her stomach as she recognized her friend huddled in the corner with a bit of the blanket draped along his lap.

Jacks eyes widened as June entered the small shack, he quickly wiped the tears off his cheeks before looking up at her.

"J-June, how- How'd you find me?" He stuttered out, attempting to recompose himself in front of her.

"Rover brought me." She sat down next to him on the blanket, she looked around the small shack. "What is this place?"

He took a shaky breath, glancing at the ceiling to keep tears at bay, before directing his sight to her. "I was never in control of my life... But this place." Jack gestured around him. "This is where I could come to hide from the bad and the ugly, this was my escape from life... somewhere only I knew of." He chuckled. "Until now at least."

"Jack." She started, placing her hand on his shoulder, he jerked back from the touch.

"I- I don't need your pity." He turned his head away from her, placing it into his folded arms. "Just leave."

June's breath hitched at the statement. She tackled Jack into a hug, feeling him freeze at the action. "I'm not leaving you." He drooped into her arms, sobs wracking his frame at her motion.

"Why? Everyone else has... Just-" His eyes flooded with tears. "Please, just get it over with."

"What gave you the idea that we're going to leave?" She demanded, tightening her hold on the teen.

"I don't know... You guys are always talking about your families, and how you'll live back in your houses... It just seems like you're all going to leave soon." 

His breath shuttered from underneath her arms, her vision became blurry with her own tears at the confession. "Jack, we are not going anywhere you dummy, finding our families isn't going to get in-between our friendship."

She watched his fearful eyes look into hers for any kind of lie, all they told of was the truth, and knew the moment that he saw that too, he let out a sigh of relief, leaning himself onto the wall of the fort.

"You were preparing to be alone... that's why you were coming here again." June spoke after a moment of realizing why Jack had been disappearing as much as he had.

He nodded his head and gulped. "I was too afraid of losing everything we had built as a team, I thought it would be easier if- if I separated myself... but it only brought up old memories from before the apocalypse."

"Holding everything in doesn't help, you know? You need to have trust in us, and let us know if something is bothering you."

"And I do- Trust you that is... But you have to understand, I-" He hesitated for a moment fiddling with the frayed blanket on his lap. "I've been alone for so damn long." He clenched the fabric as more tears escaped his eyes. "I'm still figuring out how to be around people who care... You guys are the only family I've known... So I'm sorry if I've been closed off about my past... I've just never had to share anything with anyone about how I'm feeling."

"I never thought about it that way." June admitted. "I honestly thought you were trying to act macho."

"Heh." He sighed, rubbing his arm with his hand. 

She fought back tears as she took a breath. "You have no idea how scared I was that we were going to lose you when the King Wretch took you at Funland." He flinched as the memory was brought up. "When we went into your head, you didn't even recognize it was really us, you were in so much pain..." She brought her hand to her mouth to stifle a sob. "And then you told us to leave." "If we had, we would've lost you to Rezzoch...that thought terrifies me Jack."

He quickly reciprocated the hug she'd been giving him throughout the talk. He could feel her tense in his arms before relaxing into it. He pulled back with a blush when he realized how close his crush, June Del Toro had gotten to him. She looked at him with confusion as he smiled nervously at her.

The moment they shared became awkward as his hidden feelings for her took over his thoughts, they sat in silence both wondering what they wanted to say next.

"June?" He questioned anxiously, taking a breath to calm his nerves as he glanced over to her.

"Yea?"

"I- I really like you." Tuning away in fear his heart stopped as he waited for an answer, he jumped as he felt her hand grab his.

"Jack." He looked back at her, noticing her soft smile. "I really like you too." 

"Wait... You do?" He grinned. "Wow, I- I wasn't expecting that."

"If you had asked me before the apocalypse I would've called you crazy... But now I've gotten to know how cool of a guy you are." She gazed into his hopeful eyes. "I care about you... you don't deserve to be alone anymore." "You never should've thought that being alone was your only choice."

"Hold up." Jack sat up, holding out his hands. "You think I'm cool?"

"Thats the part you focus on?" June exclaimed as Jack laughed. She smiled at the sound, knowing she liked it a lot more than the sobs from moments before. She joined in with the contagious giggles. 

Their laughter trickled out. Traces of their sorrow could still be seen from the bloodshot eyes, and leftover tear tracks on their shirts. June wrapped her arm around Jack, relaxing into his side. She looked up at the Christmas lights hung above the fort, watching them twinkle.

"You know I meant it when I said you're not alone anymore right?" June added. Jack let out a heavy sigh at the words.

"I know... It's hard for me to believe that deep down, but I trust you guys, and if you say we're in this together, then we're in this together."

June beamed at the confession, knowing that they were going to be ok.

"Do you think we could stay for a bit longer, I don't want to bother the others with their... Tasks?" Jack thought out loud, leaning against the wooden beams.

"I think we can stay as long as we need." She answered back, settling into his side.

The fort hidden in the forest held their secrets close, as they talked about everything and anything, only leaving once the sun began to set.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take the ending the wrong way. They are minors.
> 
> Ive been working on the first 200 words since the 6th of December, and then all of a sudden at like 4am spit out the rest, enjoy my attempt at whump and romance (Because I can totally do it on 5 hours of sleep)
> 
> Btw can anybody please tell me where to find the French cast for this show, I just spent the last hour attempting to find the dubbing studios with no success, I only want to know the radio and shadow mother voice, I want to see if my conspiracy translates to other languages.
> 
> (Sorry if this is OOC btw, I've kinda been watching 5 things at once with the same character trope and they're all blending together)
> 
> Here is some art work for this fic that I've finally got the balls to post! https://restekel.tumblr.com/post/640822959869706240/no-i-dont-believe-theres-a-place-i-can-call-a


End file.
